The present invention relates to a recording/playback apparatus with telephone and its control method, a video camera with telephone and its control method, an image communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
Since a conventional video camera and telephone are used for different purposes, they have independent product forms. In recent years, upon development of semiconductors, communication techniques, and the like, proliferation of the information industries represented by the Internet, broadening of the range of consumers' needs, and so on, various product forms have emerged. Even in a video camera, there are needs to not only for a photographer or a person whose image is sensed personally observe the image, but also to quickly transmit video data as a kind of information to a broad range of recipients via a public line.
However, since information sensed by a video camera is temporarily saved in a recording medium, and is then transmitted via the public line, troublesome operation for the operator for connecting a device such as a telephone or the like and the video camera via an interface device, and transmitting information, and a special device therefor are required. Also, on the receiving side of that information, some device for receiving the information, cumbersome operation for waiting for the information after preparation for receiving the information, and a special device therefor are required.
As a method of solving this problem, a device that integrates a camera and telephone, which is called a videophone, has been developed.
FIG. 1 shows the arrangement of a conventional videophone.
Referring to FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a lens; 2, a stop of the lens; 3, a motor for driving a zoom lens; 4, a driving means for driving the zoom lens; 5, a motor for driving the stop; 6, a driving means for driving a stop mechanism; 7, a motor for driving a focus lens; and 8, a driving means for driving the focus lens.
Reference numeral 9 denotes an image sensing element (CCD); 10, a CDS/AGC circuit for sampling & holding a video signal output from the image sensing element, and performing AGC (auto gain control) of the video signal; 11, an A/D converter for converting an analog signal into a digital signal; 12, a camera signal processing circuit for processing luminance and color signals to obtain an appropriate video signal; and 13, an image compression/expansion circuit for compressing/expanding an image. The image compression/expansion circuit 13 uses, for example, JPEG, H263, a DV format, or the like.
Reference numeral 14 denotes a memory; 15, a communication protocol circuit; 16, a PHS transmitter/receiver; 17, a microcomputer; 18, a D/A converter for converting a digital signal into an analog signal; 19, an antenna; 20, a monitor (or a liquid crystal display device); 21, a key discrimination circuit; and 22, a ten-key pad for inputting a telephone number.
Reference numeral 23 denotes a microphone; 24, an audio signal processing circuit for processing an audio signal input from the microphone to obtain an appropriate signal; and 25, an A/D converter for converting an analog audio signal into a digital signal.
The operation of the above arrangement will be explained below.
Incoming light from an object via the lens 1 is photoelectrically converted into an electrical signal by the image sensing element 9. The electrical signal is processed by the camera signal processing circuit 12 to obtain a video signal. Furthermore, the video data is compressed by the image compression/expansion circuit 13, and the compressed data is stored in the memory 14.
The data compressed by the image compression/expansion circuit 13 is processed by the communication protocol circuit 15 to obtain data according to a prescribed communication protocol, and the processed data is transmitted from the antenna 19 via the PHS transmitter/receiver 16. The data output from the camera signal processing circuit 12 is converted into an analog signal by the D/A converter 18, and the analog signal is processed to be displayed on the monitor. After that, an image is output to the monitor.
Moreover, image and audio radio signals transmitted from an external device are received by the PHS transmitter/receiver 16 via the antenna 19, and image and audio data are obtained via the communication protocol circuit 15. The image data is then expanded by the image compression/expansion circuit 13, and is output to the monitor via the D/A converter 18.
The microcomputer 17 controls the system of this apparatus, and performs various kinds of lens control (control of the focus lens, zoom lens, and stop), camera signal processing control, communication control, key control, and the like.
The ten-key pad 22 is used for inputting a telephone number of the called party upon placing a call, and the discrimination circuit 21 discriminates the input key. The output from the discrimination circuit 21 is input to the microcomputer 17, which executes a series of control processes for placing a call.
The same applies to an audio signal. That is, after a voice is input from the microphone 23, the audio signal is processed by the audio signal processing circuit 24, and is input to the communication protocol circuit 15 via the audio A/D converter 25. After that, the audio signal is transmitted as a radio signal from the antenna 19 via the PHS transmitter/receiver as in the video signal.
However, the conventional videophone has no special function, e.g., a function of automatically adjusting the focus on a person designated on a screen, or a function of optimizing exposure of a person designated on the screen, upon sensing an image by the camera. Even if such functions are available, they are not suitable for a product like a videophone for which a compact structure is of prime importance, since operation keys therefore must be added.
Also, in the conventional videophone, since the function of placing a call and a function of sensing an image by the camera are simultaneously executed, the battery is used up soon. In addition, an operation means for placing a call, and an operation means for sensing a camera image are separately present, and such means are not suitable for a product like a videophone for which a compact structure is of prime importance, since operation keys therefore must be further added.